


Kaleidoscope

by Writer_Enigma



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Promise, Wings, angel - Freeform, but it'll piece together, it's a bit confusing, trying not to reveal much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Enigma/pseuds/Writer_Enigma
Summary: Existence is a kaleidoscope of worlds. Millions upon billions of universes all living alongside one another.The light fractures and reflects, breaking into thousands of shards of different colors. All of them falling into a pattern.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 5





	Kaleidoscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so this is inspired by a song that gives major Newtmas vibes (to me). It's a bit hard to follow at first but you'll see why later on. The song it's inspired by is As the World Caves In.  
> Warning: There will be angst and some harder subjects smattered throughout the fic, so check the tags! I'm so so sorry for this <3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Existence is a wonderous thing.  
  
The places within existence are even more fascinating. Universes stacked atop one another, scattered about as homes to millions of galaxies which are homes to solar systems which are homes to planets and star systems. Existence is a massive thing. It reaches farther than anything the human brain can comprehend. _

_So many things about existence are puzzling yet work;_

_  
_

_There the multiverse, each choice or idea having it's own world. A world in which you ate cheerios instead of raisin-bran for breakfast. Every choice you did or didn't make has it's own place. A universe where mythology isn't myth, where humans have powers, where the world is nothing but barren sand and scorched earth. Everything you can imagine; there's a place in existence for it. A home._

  


_Everything has a home in existence. A place where they belong._

  


_There is Fate and it's many twists and turns. The deciding factor that guides life as it is. The thing that hovers over a person and makes them wonder why life is the way it is. Each universe is influenced by it, but not controlled._ _Fate is picky. Fate is purposeful. But Fate is not a force. It does not make one do things. It is a guiding hand, it leads. It influences and recommends in it's own way, but it never forces decisions upon Life. For Life is precious, and a thing cannot live if caged in by a force, it's choices limited from the moment it begins._

  


_Everything has a choice in existence. The ability to make their own paths._  


  


_And finally there is Life, the entirety of why existence is. The thing that makes existence meaningful, what makes it ever growing and expanding, what makes existence keep on existing. Life is the force that gives meaning to it all, every creature with their own will and drive. Life comes with choice; to create or destroy, to continue or cease, to **live or to die**. Without life, existence is just a thing without meaning, an expanse of nothing filled with bits of rock and gas, never growing, never changing.  
_

  
**  
_Everything has a purpose in Life. A home to find, a path to make._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to work though this fic. I don't know how long it'll be yet just an fyi. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!


End file.
